


La théogonie des peluches

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Au commencement était le lapin. Puis vinrent les ours. Et le fluffy fut.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	La théogonie des peluches

_Disclaimers : je ne possède pas autant d’ours chez moi._

_Note de l’auteur : ne faites pas attention, j’étais en écriture automatique et mon cerveau a bugué. Merci de ne pas chercher une quelconque cohérence dans les lignes qui suivent._

—

Il se chuchotait, au détour des coursives les plus sombres, qu’au commencement était le lapin.

Ce n’était pas un lapin terrien : ses oreilles recourbées en spirale tenaient davantage d’antennes, sa fourrure blanche était tachetée de rose, et il tournait et sautait avec de petits sifflements aigus. Tochiro était très fier de son bricolage.

Lydia avait accueilli le cadeau avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Le lapin l’avait accompagnée partout les semaines suivantes, puis la fillette s’était peu à peu lassée du jouet, qui avait alors échoué dans la salle de repos attenante au mess. De temps à autre, un des gars s’amusait à activer le mécanisme, et la bête se réveillait avec un couinement joyeux.

La situation aurait pu en rester là, mais Lydia fêta ensuite son anniversaire.

— Tu lui as prévu quoi, comme cadeau ? l’agressa Tochiro un beau matin.

Harlock cilla, répondit « hein ? », rentra la tête dans le col de sa cape lorsque son ami l’assomma d’un monologue enthousiaste et vaguement sentencieux sur l’importance de fêter les anniversaires des petites filles même à bord d’un vaisseau pirate, et céda d’un « grmf ». Il cédait toujours pour Lydia.

Et il avait donc besoin d’un cadeau d’anniversaire. Vite.

Une rapide enquête auprès de l’équipage lui apprit 1) que « non capitaine, je ne vais pas vous donner le cadeau que j’ai préparé pour Lydia pour que vous lui offriez à ma place », et 2) qu’une grosse partie des gars n’avait aucune idée de cadeau à offrir à une gamine de six ans – enfin sept ans du coup, réfléchit Harlock, puisqu’elle fêtait son anniversaire.

Qu’à cela ne tienne ! décida-t-il. Après tout c’était lui le capitaine, ici ! L’avant-veille de la fête, il usa en conséquence de ses privilèges de capitaine pour planifier ce qu’il nommait un « abordage orienté », à savoir l’interception d’un cargo de ravitaillement dont il avait préalablement vérifié le chargement (il utilisait cette méthode pour se ravitailler en chocolat, mais cela pouvait _in fine_ aussi fonctionner pour Lydia).  
En l’occurrence, l’un des conteneurs dudit cargo était chargé de jouets. Des peluches, plus précisément. Des ours crème et ocre, avec un petit nœud papillon.

Il en prit un au hasard. Ça ferait bien l’affaire.

—

La fête d’anniversaire fut un succès. Les bougies crachèrent des étincelles en pétaradant, le gâteau était au chocolat, et Lydia fut ravie. Elle reçut en tout huit ours en peluche, dont deux étaient customisés (l’un avec un bonnet brodé d’une tête de mort, l’autre avec une chemise à carreaux), un gros lapin sauteur (Tochiro avait toujours un problème avec les oreilles, en revanche… n’avait-il jamais vu de lapin ?), et diverses babioles de moindre importance qu’Harlock oublia dans l’instant.

Les ours prirent rapidement leurs aises en salle de repos, tout comme le gros lapin, et Harlock s’habitua à shooter dans l’une ou l’autre de ces horreurs poilues à chaque fois qu’il disputait une partie d’échecs avec Tochiro.

La situation se maintint à l’équilibre une dizaine de jours, jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock fasse un décompte distrait. Puis un deuxième, plus attentif.

— Il y en a douze, constata-t-il, préoccupé.

Pire : le lendemain, il croisa un _énorme_ lapin installé sur une des chaises du mess. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une création de Tochiro (en particulier parce que ses oreilles étaient normales, à celui-là). L’animal était bleu pâle et duveteux.

— Que fait ce truc ici ? siffla-t-il au pirate le plus proche.

Le gars jeta autour de lui un regard affolé, mais comme personne ne lui vint en aide, il bredouilla :

— Ted l’a gagné à une loterie hier, captain.

Une loterie ? Ah, oui. Hier, il s’était posé sur Dohome pour ravitailler en eau, et il avait autorisé tout le monde à se dégourdir les jambes en ville pendant que les pompes de l’Arcadia asséchaient un lac. Le souvenir flou d’un genre de « kermesse chelou » traversa son esprit. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir des roulottes colorées, quand il avait atterri. _A priori,_ il avait donc été possible d’y gagner des lapins géants.

Harlock eut fugitivement l’impression que la peluche le suivait des yeux.

— J’veux pas l’savoir, grogna-t-il. Rangez-moi cette saleté ailleurs.

Au même moment, la porte du mess s’ouvrait sur un groupe de mécanos. Au centre, Marjan, la petite blonde timide, tenait une boule de poils entre ses mains.

— Le vôtre est plus gros, mais le nôtre est plus mignon ! proclama-t-elle.

C’était un hérisson. Qui était mignon, reconnut Harlock avant de cligner rapidement des yeux et de se reprendre, non, c’était pas mignon du tout, voilà.

— Eh, c’est un vaisseau pirate ici, pas Jouetland ! râla-t-il.

Marjan tenta de se cacher derrière son hérisson.

— Y’a un challenge en cours, captain, intervint le gars au lapin.

Un challenge _peluches_ ? Harlock inspira profondément.

— Je. Ne. Veux pas. Le savoir, répéta-t-il. Débarrassez-moi de ces trucs.

Puis il s’enfuit dans ses quartiers.

Le lendemain, lorsqu’il passa en coup de vent au réfectoire pour y récupérer un café, il tomba successivement sur une autruche poilue qui le jugeait, un tapir, et une sorte de… cigogne ? Sans bec ? Rose fluo ?

— Non mais sérieux ? Où avez-vous trouvé toutes ces choses ?

Deux des filles répondirent « c’est mon doudou » (il s’agissait _encore_ d’ours), un artilleur couturé de cicatrices qui serrait un petit dragon vert dans ses gros doigts grommela « gné souvenir d’enfance » (ouais, un doudou, quoi). À ce stade, Harlock avait l’impression que chaque membre d’équipage sortait une peluche de ses placards, si ce n’était plusieurs.

Dans la salle de détente, il compta dix-neuf ours.

— Pour l’instant c’est l’ours de Cody qui remporte le plus de votes, l’informa Tochiro. Tu l’as vu ? C’est vrai qu’il est sympa !

Non, il ne l’avait pas vu et il n’avait aucune intention de le voir.

Les ours le dévisageaient, il en était certain. Quand il se détourna, incapable d’en supporter davantage, son regard tomba sur l’autruche. Elle le jugeait.

— Tu vas participer au concours ? reprit Tochiro.

Quoi ? Non ! Et puis à quel moment Tochiro s’était-il imaginé qu’il aurait pu posséder une peluche ? Il commandait un vaisseau spatial, nom d’une carotte ! Il n’était plus à la maternelle avec un doudou lapin !

— … parce que sinon, tu peux peut-être voter pour moi ? continuait son ami.  
— Pour ta gerbille mutante obèse ? Quitte à choisir je préfère encore le hérisson de Marjan ! s’exclama Harlock en pointant la fille du doigt, juste avant de se dire qu’il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

Il y eut un blanc. Marjan se pétrifia, le fixa, rougit. Et lui, il sentait ses oreilles s’échauffer, ce qui était mauvais signe.

— Ça fait repasser Marjan en tête, non ? lança quelqu’un.

Harlock se souvint alors qu’il avait des courbes de navigation à calculer et se sauva avec son café. Derrière lui s’était lancée une discussion sur des mathématiques de précision. Il entendit les mots « ours », « hérisson » et, curieusement, « poulpe » avant que les portes du mess ne se referment dans son dos.

Dans les coursives qui le menaient en passerelle, il croisa un hippopotame avachi, six ours et une hideuse souris difforme, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse (encore) d’un ours. Le sourire crispé de l’animal, quel qu’il soit, le poursuivit jusque dans l’ascenseur. Il frissonna.

— Situation ! ordonna-t-il dès qu’il entra en passerelle.

Il ressentait le besoin impérieux de se changer les idées. Si jamais un ennemi naviguait dans les parages, il allait dérouiller.

— Calme, captain, répondit l’opérateur. La station-relais d’Ersalis est à cinq point trois parsecs dans le trois cent dix par deux deux positif, drone en cours de repérage, pas de signe de contre-détection.  
— Des vaisseaux à proximité ?  
— Négatif.

Zut.

Harlock caressa l’envie de déclencher un poste de combat « pour entraînement », envisagea brièvement d’emprunter un spacewolf pour aller patrouiller en personne du côté de la station (et titiller les radars ennemis, tant qu’à faire), décida qu’un scan longue distance l’occuperait un moment (et peut-être allait-il détecter des vaisseaux, sait-on jamais), avança machinalement vers son fauteuil dans l’optique de s’affaler dedans, se figea. La place était occupée.

Par un poulpe.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Il s’interrompit. Du calme. Procédons par ordre.

_Alors…_

Point un : la concentration forcée des opérateurs de quart sur leurs consoles indiquait qu’ils avaient remarqué la présence de cette chose sur son fauteuil. Il ne s’agissait donc pas d’une hallucination (une bonne nouvelle, en quelque sorte).  
Point deux : c’était un poulpe. Un poulpe en peluche violet de belle taille, avec plein plein de tentacules et de grands yeux charmeurs.  
Point trois : pourquoi quelqu’un avait-il trouvé judicieux de poser un poulpe aux yeux charmeurs sur son fauteuil ?

Il examina la bête de plus près. Ce poulpe avait une bonne bouille, il fallait le reconnaître, mais il était _gigantesque_ ! Harlock hésita, s’interrogea sur le propriétaire de la bestiole (il avait plusieurs noms en tête), puis se dit que flûte, c’était _son_ fauteuil, donc c’était son poulpe.

Il attrapa l’animal, le souleva à bout de bras. Hmm. Tentacules compris, ce truc était plus grand que lui. C’était génial.

Harlock pinça les lèvres lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’il souriait bêtement, jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux vers l’équipe de quart (de toute évidence toujours très concentrée sur ses consoles), coinça le poulpe sous son bras et lança du ton le plus neutre possible :

— Très bien. Poursuivez la navigation selon la route prévue. Appelez-moi en cas de contact, j’ai un poulpe à ranger.

Cette phrase était stupide. Elle le hanta jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au pont principal – ou, plus exactement, aux abords du réfectoire. Il compta seize ours dans la coursive, alignés comme à la parade, et il lui sembla être inspecté de bas en haut tandis qu’il passait devant eux.

Des exclamations s’échappaient du mess. Il résista à la curiosité pendant environ un quart de seconde, puis considéra qu’on avait peut-être besoin de son expertise là-dedans. C’était lui le capitaine, après tout.

Lorsqu’il franchit le seuil, un seul mot lui vint à l’esprit : « chaos ». Visiblement, tout un écosystème parallèle était en train de se créer à bord de l’Arcadia, intrusif, poilu et, plus inquiétant, avec l’entière approbation – voire adoration ? – de l’équipage. Il compta quarante-huit ours. Même Lydia semblait dépassée par les événements.

— Non mais moi je dis que les ours sont au sommet de la pyramide peluchoïdale, et qu’ils se déclinent ensuite en sous-catégories distinctes, argumentait un pilote.  
— N’importe quoi ! Je pense au contraire qu’il s’agit de la base ouvrière, rétorquait un autre. Plus la peluche est élaborée et plus elle possède une place élevée dans la société, c’est évident. Vous n’êtes pas de mon avis, captain ?… C’est quoi, ce poulpe ?

Harlock répondit « euh » pendant qu’une voix lançait « voilà ! Un monstre issu des profondeurs pour les gouverner tous, c’est bien ce que je disais ! »  
Il y eut un brouhaha approbateur tandis qu’Harlock analysait la phrase avec un temps de retard et se demandait s’il devait la prendre personnellement et être vexé. Ou flatté. _Un monstre des profondeurs, pfeuh !_

Il envisagea de grogner avant de replonger vers les profondeurs ( _grooar_ ), se secoua et claqua le poulpe sur une table – enfin, façon de parler… la bestiole rembourrée produisit un son étouffé qui tenait davantage du « chleug » que du « clac ».

— Bon, ça suffit les conneries, maintenant. Virez-moi tous ces ours avant qu’on soit totalement envahis.

D’où sortaient-ils tous, d’ailleurs ? Un petit malin avait-il chargé à bord l’ensemble de ce foutu conteneur à jouets ? Harlock évalua mentalement la quantité d’ours que cela représenterait… Argl.

— Oh non, on ne va tout de même pas les jeter dans l’espace, capitaine !

La voix appartenait à Marjan. La petite blonde levait des yeux angoissés vers lui. Il souffla d’agacement.

— Trouvez-leur un astéroïde sympa si vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus les voir à bord, trancha-t-il.

Le consensus se porta finalement sur une planète. L’Arcadia déchargea sa cargaison poilue dans une vallée déserte, où tous ces ours pourraient vivre paisiblement leur vie de peluches (ou, plus prosaïquement, être récupérés par les autochtones qui passeraient par là… Harlock n’osait même pas songer à ce que les gens s’imagineraient).

Le capitaine en profita pour ravitailler en eau (il préférait toujours que ses cuves soient pleines, on ne savait jamais quelle tuile, poilue ou non, pouvait vous tomber dessus), et en salades, car il y avait quantité de salades dans le coin.

Lorsque l’Arcadia décolla, il remarqua que la plupart des ours étaient alignés en cercles concentriques autour d’un énorme lapin. Il ne se risqua pas à demander qui dans son équipage était responsable de la mise en scène de peur de découvrir que ces monstres se déplaçaient en réalité seuls.

Le soir, en salle de détente, Lydia joua avec son lapin à roulettes mutant (le petit, pas le gros). Harlock étudia les environs d’un œil suspicieux. Dans un coin traînait encore l’autruche, mais plus aucun ours n’était en vue. Il ne chercha même pas à camoufler le soupir de soulagement qui s’échappa de ses lèvres. « Pfouh », pensa-t-il. « Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Il déplaça une pièce de l’échiquier, sourit à Tochiro, se renfonça dans son fauteuil et avala une longue gorgée de brandy. Au bilan, conclut-il _in petto_ , il n’était pas contre les peluches, mais à petite dose. Il s’accommoderait des lapins de Lydia. Il ignorerait l’autruche (elle le jugeait). Il préférait le hérisson de Marjan.

Le poulpe l’attendait dans ses quartiers.


End file.
